galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
Endora
Endora, Planet *Union World – Upward Fringe to Open Space - *Initial Survey not done by Union Explorers but by Private Survey Research Company Alogomn Inc. Planet is the first Planet in the Donjon System, closest Union Star System to the Igras Expanse (prior to 5019 when Coven Planet inside Igras became Union) Endora was colonized first by a Company called Frontier Gems. The Company well aware of the remote location, the large number of Pirate bases and Scooper operations in the region developed the first settlement on Endora's specifically catering to the needs of that society. Prostitution, Fuel, Space ship repair facilities and a Union Xchange Post that allowed the shadier portion of society to buy and sell their sometimes ill-gotten wares. Scoopers interested in parts, high quality Civilian Union products also came (and still do) to Endora to sell their Concentrated Scoop for Union Credits. Endora provided the perfect balance of Union World security and distance to Union Law enforcement to make it a very attractive world to the rough and tumble miners, scoopers, freelancers etc. Scoopers were glad to come as even the boldest Pirates dreaded lightly and didn't raid Endora or cause to much ruckus in the system. No one wanted the Union Fleet to respond to a Pirate problem. Having a Battle ship or a flight of Long Range Wolfcrafts on standby would ruin the business of many. Endora was as close to a lawless Free Space planet as a Union world could get. The fact that a Ranger showed up once a month and that there was a Union Minimum Service Outpost kept things somewhat in check. When the Coven Civilization joined and requested a similar arrangement as the Narth; instead of an artificial Gate Station (Narth Gate) Union Developers looked at the Donjon System and developed the second Planet into “Coven Gate”. While Coven is a very small Civilization with only one planet and with less than 1000 members to its population and very few Union Citizen knew about its existence. Its strategic and Galacto Political importance is of such importance that a new Fleet base is currently constructed there. This effectively ended all “Shady Business” of Endora and the Colony almost died out. Frontier Jewels abandoned the world and moved on. The population shrank from 20,000 to less than 300 in less than two years, but Business picked up again when Union Construction crews came to eat, sleep and find recreation. Endora currently has a population of 18,000 and is slowly growing with Underground Food Farms and a Scoop Concentrate refinery of SII. Physical Characteristics *Type :Rock Large iron/silicate *Radius 7920.15 km (1.24 x earth) *Surface Area 7.88 x 108 km2 *Land Area 7.80 x 108 km2 (5.24 x earth) *Mass 1.03 x 1025 kg (1.73 x earth) *Density 4.96 g/cm3 (0.90 x earth) *Composition 38.8% iron, 36.2% oxygen, 22.4% silicon, 2.1% other metals, 0.5% other elements * *Gravimetry Gravity 10.94 m/s2 (1.12 x earth) *Escape Velocity 13.16 km/s * *Rotation Period 14.99 hours *Axis Tilt 30.23 ° * *Hydrosphere Water 2 % *Ice 34 % * *Atmosphere Type Dense toxic *Pressure 151.77 kPa (1.50 x earth) *Composition 77.6% nitrogen, 22.4% sulfur dioxide, trace other gases *Climate Type Cold *Min Temp 249 K (-23 °C) *Avg Temp 284 K (11 °C) *Max Temp 345 K (71 °C) * *Biosphere Chemistry Silicon *Lifeforms Prokaryotic microbes *Population 18,000 Civics: None - No Planetary Representative, no group claiming leadership. Law Level : 2 (Ranger Visits) - Union Law in effect. Region: Pirate infested Main Imports: Entertainment , General Groceries, Luxury Good, Rec. Drugs Main Exports: Refined Scoop Concentrate, Shrooms, Water Ice Union Installations: Union Basic Colony Pack : Tele Presence Unon School Class Room, Post Office, Public GalNet Terminal, Class H Space Port (no services, limited Fuel Availability) Space Bus ever 3 Month Category:Planets